Flower We Hardly Knew Ye
by Red Witch
Summary: The Misfits and XMen pay tribute to one of reality televison's greatest heroes. Much to Logan's dismay.


**Meerkats ran off with the disclaimer saying that I don't own any X-Men Evolution characters. Okay I admit it, I love Meerkat Manor. This is my own demented tribute to one of my favorite characters ever. Sniff…So sad…Here's to your our fuzzy friend. You are gone but never forgotten. **

**Flower We Hardly Knew Ye**

"Of all the stupid things that have gone on in this nuthouse…" Logan groaned. "This is by far the stupidest!"

The entire room was filled with both X-Men and Misfits all dressed in black. Some were openly sobbing. Some of them were sobbing because Pietro had dressed himself up in a priest's outfit and had taken over the entire affair.

"Friends and everyone else remotely connected to that category," Pietro spoke at the podium. "We are all here to morn the life and passing of one of the bravest creatures on the Earth. She bravely gave her life so her family would live. We are here to honor and morn the life of Flower the Leader of the Whiskers Meerkat group."

"WAAAHHHHHHHH!" Pyro sobbed and blew loudly into his handkerchief. There were pictures of a meerkat all over the room and flowers everywhere.

"A funeral for a reality tv star rat," Logan moaned. "Now I have seen **everything!"**

Everyone sharply turned their heads and glared at him. "Flower was a meerkat, not a rat!" Hank said sharply. "To imply such a thing is an insult to her memory."

"What is so great about an overgrown mouse?" Logan shouted.

"Flower was not just some animal," Jean said. "She was a strong willed female that ruled her family and helped it survive and flourish."

"Okay she wasn't exactly the best mother to her grown daughters sometimes and had to put her welfare above theirs…" Kurt began.

"I know my mother would sympathize with **that,**" Rogue grunted.

"But she was just doing it for survival's sake," Kurt gave her a look.

"Yeah she took a group of rag tag little fur balls and turned them into the Kalahari Desert's version of the Royal Family," Lance said.

"Meerkat Manor is about complex family units, survival, romance with a dab of humor," Hank explained.

"It's like the Sopranos with fur," Bobby agreed.

"Charles am I the only **sane** person here?" Logan asked Xavier. "And considering it's me asking the question that's a frightening prospect."

"You have to admit Logan Flower did have a lot of leadership qualities that must be admired," Xavier said.

"Apparently I am," Logan sighed. "Do you people realize that you are looking at a rodent as a **role model?"**

"Considering a lot of other mothers that have been featured on television lately she wasn't **that **bad a role model," Fred said.

"Two words, Brittany Spears," Pietro said.

"You have a point," Logan admitted. There was a loud crash and a shriek. "Now what?"

"Girls you didn't!" Althea snapped at her sisters. "Tell me you didn't bring what I thought you brought!"

"Bring what?" Shipwreck asked. "Oh great what are you and your sisters hiding from me now?"

"Uh you guys remember way back in season one where Shakespeare disappeared and they never found his body?" Althea laughed nervously.

"Yeah," Sam nodded. "We all thought a cobra got him or something."

"Or something, yes…" Althea sighed.

"SQWEEEEEEEEEEE!" Something long and brown and fuzzy ran through the living room with Penny at it's heels.

"Trinity?" Jean winced.

"Yup," Althea sighed. "They've been keeping him in their lab as their 'special pet'."

"He might have been better off with the cobra," Sam winced.

"No they don't experiment on him," Todd told him. "They use him, Len and Squiggy to experiment on other people."

"Wait! Len and Squiggy?" Bobby did a double take. "They're alive **too?**"

"Think a minute," Todd said. "You never actually **saw** them get carried off by hawks did ya?"

"Let's just say the good folks at Meerkat Manor had to do a bit of creative editing," Althea sighed.

"Who the devil are Len and Squiggy?" Logan barked. "Something tells me we're not talking about the guys from Laverne and Shirley."

"Baby meerkats," Brittany said cheerfully.

"Of course!" Logan groaned. "What else would they be? Nothing sane! You guys are really abusing that Mass Device you know?"

"Dude, you're just figuring this out **now**?" Kurt gave him a look. "After **how** **many** years?"

"You know you can't keep meerkats as pets!" Shipwreck snapped.

"They are wild animals and they don't need human interaction to interfere with their natural lifestyle," Hank agreed.

"Says the people who keep a dragon, an alcoholic parrot and pink knife girl that slaughters the entire rodent population around," Logan gave them a look.

"You have to admit Penny is a good reason why keeping meerkats around won't work," Hank said sheepishly.

"Unless of course you add a few bionic additions to the meerkats," Quinn coughed. "Well Squiggy's leg had problems with it so we figured…"

ZZZOOOM!

BANG!

KAPOWW!

"EEEEEEEEEEEEKKKEEE!"

"YAP! YAP! YAP!"

"Whoa, she's still going after them even with the lasers," Todd looked into the other room. "You gotta give Penny credit. She doesn't just chase after pushovers."

"I'm starting to wish I was with Flower now…" Logan left the room.


End file.
